


济州岛通讯（一）

by Imnotyekki



Series: 济州岛通讯 [2]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 看《宰州电影》写的一点假想，如果我生活在济州岛，会如何写信给朋友呢？文中的“我”可以是李宰镇，也可以不是。本文主要参考《宰州电影》第一集《咸德和春｜Hamdeok Beach Film》。
Series: 济州岛通讯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081775





	济州岛通讯（一）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HLJaijin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HLJaijin).



> 感谢Citrin关于《宰州电影》的中文翻译。感谢HLJaijin在微博代我发布。这里是留档。

亲爱的朋友：  
见信佳。  
济州岛的三月属于油菜花和樱花。岛上的绿山路便是由此闻名，十公里的金黄与嫩粉，即使是最专注的司机也无法忽略这段明艳。据说它是韩国的旖丽之路。  
小岛的好处是，无论在哪，只要抬头就能看到大海。但我今天一时兴起，特意驾车去朝天邑的咸德海边转转。那里的海水清浅，又离机场近，海滩上从未少过游客的身影。  
今天是晴天，虽有暖阳，却也有大风。海鸥是这里的原住民，它们懒懒地在浅水滩上踱步，忽然又拍一拍翅膀去追逐海风。但这种追逐不是什么严酷的竞争，而是它们的另一种踱步。海边没有什么事是着急的。  
在海滩上走了半小时，我就回车上喝咖啡了。这里的停车位是面向海滩一字排开的，开车来的游客尽可以赖在后车厢里看海。刚到济州岛时，我几乎每天在海边晒上半天，如今则是更喜欢远远地看着游人。但我没有看厌过大海。它似乎永如初生。  
咸德海滩离我家不算近，我到家时已是黄昏了。在做晚饭前，我又看了一眼窗外的余晖。云间的阴影好似羊群，缓缓地往更远的春天走去。  
XXX


End file.
